Juliet and her Romeo
by Zerowhy
Summary: When Juliet is new to town and when she finds out the boy she meet on the plane, lives just down the road.. Romeo...
1. Chapter 1

_**PLANES.**_

I sighed as I sat staring out my lounge window, seeing the taxi pull up .It was to soon, I didn't want to leave New York, Not yet. I was 16, the prime of my life, and I was moving away from it all? It SUCKED. I could hear my family calling to me, to hurry. So I stood, and turned, nearly crying at the bare room. Everything we didn't take with us was already sold, _"we can buy new, and won't it be exciting?" _I can recall my mum saying to me excitedly the other day. "Okay… Okay… I'm here." I said to my mum as I piled into the car next to her, we didn't have any bags, apart from our carry ons. Everything was all ready there- in Los Angeles. - The place where I knew No one. Where I had to start a new school. Where I had to create my status of popular again. I sighed with sadness and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hi." I heard come from the sit next to me. I sighed, this would be a bad enough flight, and I didn't need some <em>boy<em> trying to chat me up the whole time. I was not in the mood. I sighed and slowly turned to look at him. "I'm n-"I stoped short of my sentence, He was, gorgeous. Floppy light brown hair, sort of wavy so it added just enough volume so it sort of, Poofed. He had light highlights running through it as well. His eyes, Oh my. They where an emerald green, bright, happy eyes. They suited his smile, it was perfect, crooked, with him ever so slightly showing a small amount of tooth, which where, as expected, perfect white. "Juliet,' I continued, "I'm Juliet" I said again, because the first time had broken off. I flashed him a smile too, then turned away to do up my seatbelt. I heard a small chuckle and I looked at him again, quickly. He grinned this time, as he said. "Well, I'm Romeo" I must say I laughed. I thought he was making a joke. "Your not SERIOUS right?" I asked him, not believing this.

"Dead serious" He said showing me his passport "_Romeo Clark Hyde" _Yup. He wasn't joking. I laughed more. "Huh, I guess I found my true love then" I said, winking, as the plane pulled into the air."I guess you did…" He said as he threw his arm around my shoulders, and pulled me closer to him. He grinned when I didn't protest. It was better sitting close to him, then that the fat guy on the other side of me. "So, why are you going to LA?" He asked me as he absentmindedly twiddled my hair in between his fingers. Thank god, I washed it this morning, and straightened it… and put make up on… And decide to wear grey skinny jeans and a off the shoulder Bob Dylan top, instead of sweats and a hoddie like I was originally planning to. "Well, Mum got job at the hospital. So I have to move there…" I said, with a slight bitterness in my tone. "What about you?" "Oh, I live there, I was in New York to see my friend who moved there, that's why imp on the plane alone." He laughed. I certainly wasn't on the plane alone, my mum and dad and my sister- Maria- Where sitting in front of me. I was just the unlucky (Or lucky- seeming as I'm with Romeo) one who had to sit in the aisle in behind them. "Oh? Maybe we live near each other- unlikely though" I giggled. Los Angeles was a big city after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Romeo's POV<br>**_Juliet. Hahaha, who would have thought? A pretty girl sits next to me on the plane, and her names Juliet? Fate, man, fate. I looked down at her; she was leaning against me, with her head on my chest. She'd fallen asleep pretty soon after the plane took off, curling up to me. That made me smile, of course. I'd known her about 20 minutes and so far : She was sleeping on me, I was playing with her hair, I had my arm around her, And she was holding my hand. (Something she did in her sleep, I guessed. She certainly wasn't awake when she had.) I was pretty happy with myself. I sighed and leaned slightly back, trying not to wake her. I brushed her medium brown hair out of her eyes (Which were sparkly and brown, so pretty.) Her top had slipped just a bit more than needed off her shoulder, exposing more than she needed. So I pulled it up, careful not to touch her skin, but the movement still woke her. "How much more?" She yawned. I couldn't help but chuckle. She wakes up, I'm moving her top, she's lying on me, holding my hand, and all she wants to know is how much longer in the flight. I was about to check my watch when the seatbelt sign came on, and the PA system crackled, with the droning voice of the flight attendant telling us to be ready for decent. She yawned once more. "Guess I should stay awake then…" She mumbled, smiling at me though, when she noticed our hands. "Oh… I didn't… when you where asleep… You… "I struggled to explain how she had grabbed my hand. She just laughed in response. "Don't worry about it." she giggled, without moving her hand away from mine. "So, is your parents picking you up?" she asked, obviously moving back into her questions."Uh, nah… They are both working, I was just going to get a taxi, and I guess you guys are doing the same?" I asked her. I would have driven myself home, but my parents had dropped me at the airport last week so I didn't have a car. "That's the plan… Which suburb do you live in anyway?" she asked me, I had, of course, been wondering about that to, where she was moving to. "Um… Redondo beach…" I said, not even expecting her to know where that was, although from her face, I think she did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Juliet's POV<br>**_"Um… Redondo beach…" he said carefully. I opened my eyes wide. Maybe LA wasn't as big as I thought. "What really? I'm moving there! Maybe our streets are close?" I wouldn't have a clue, but I knew he would. I was annoyed at myself for letting my hope seep through into my tone. He chuckled. "Miramar Drive. 407. And you?" He said, lifting the hand I was holding and placing it on his lap, although he didn't let go of me while moving it."Uhh… South Irena Street? Or something… 413" He chuckled. "South Irena Avenue." he said with that perfect smile. "And yea, we're close." I smiled. This was good. "Fates just pushing us together" he said with a wink as we felt the plane land on the tarmac. I pulled my hand from his, while still looking at his face, to undo my seatbelt. "Fate is finally going my way…" I murmured to myself. "Look, its gonna get busy out there soon, so, here." he said, pulling a pen from his bag and scribbling his number on my hand. "Text me sometime - we'll meet up." I smiled at him, taking the pen from his hand writing my number on his hand as well."Will do." I said with a smile as I got up to leave with my family."Who was THAT?" I heard my sister Maria ask me with surprise written all over her voice."Romeo" I said with a smile and moved faster to catch up to my mum, hearing Maria laugh behind me, thinking I was joking.

* * *

><p>_<em><strong>OKAY, this is my first time writing, so please please tell me what you think. Ill appreciate it greatly. Thankyou! Ill write the next chapter soon! Xx <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**3AM**_ **_METTINGS._**

*ping*  
>I reached into my back pocket, to pull out my Phone.<br>"Who is texting me at THIS hour?" I grumbled to myself, staring at the screen. "_Romeo…" _I smiled down at my phone.  
>Okay sorry, let me explain up a little, Its 3 am at the moment, and we arrived in LA yesterday afternoon. (so I've been like, 12 hours?) My dog, Trucker, was a bit hyper, so I decided to take him for a walk. (New neighbourhood, 3 am, walking around. I know, I know, ill get lost.)<br>Anyway. I opened the message he sent.  
>"<em>I can see you ;)x" <em>I giggled and looked around me. He probably lived in one of these houses. I punched a quick reply into my phone.  
><em>"Not fair, I can't see you" <em>my phone pinged back almost instantly.  
>"<em>Turn around :P" <em>With what I can only imagine as the most confused look on my face, I turned around. No one there. I then felt two hands reach around my head and cover my eyes.  
>"GUESS WHO!" I heard Romeo shout in a falsetto. I didn't guess, I screamed.<br>He quickly moved his hands from my eyes to my mouth.  
>"Quiet will you? Everyone else is trying to sleep" he said, in just a whisper now.<br>"You scared me! Make a little bit of noise next time!" He chuckled at my panicked tone.  
>"I'm not that quiet, you should just listen better" He stated as he pulled me into a hug.<br>Now, this hug was just to much for Trucker, Who got into a defensive stance and started growling, which I must add, is pretty scary, considering he's a Boerboel_*****_ But with just a click of my fingers, he sat up straight and his tongue lolled out, although he didn't take his eyes of Romeo.  
>"Let him sniff your hand…" I said to Romeo, Taking his hand and placing it in front of Trucker.<p>

_**ROMEOS POV**_

I watched the dog that looked like it was about to rip my head off only a few seconds roll on the ground in front of me. I couldn't help but laugh. I turned my head to look at Juliet, and smiled a little.  
>Her hair was up in a messy bun, and the hoddie she was wearing- well- I could only guess it was her dads. Man, why'd she have to be so darn pretty? And he personality was just as good as her looks… I liked this girl… Well not in that WAY… not yet, I'd only known her less than a day!<br>I chuckled to myself as she noticed that I was staring at her.  
>"What?" she asked, reaching up to wipe her mouth, as if she was self conscious she had food there. How cute. "Well. If your dog reacted like that to a hug… I wonder what his reaction is to this…" I said, grabbing her and flinging her over my shoulder, and running away, her laughing and screaming to put her down.<br>"Romeoooo! Put me down NOW!" she said through giggles, pounding her fists on my back.  
>"Come-on! Please put me down! Truckers not even chasing you! He's just lying down watching!"<br>I sighed and carefully placed her on the ground in front of me.  
>"Come on, ill walk you home" I said, noticing the bags under her eyes.<br>Wrapping my arm around her waist, i lead her home. She looked tired, I didn't blame her, must have been a big day. As we walked past trucker, she didn't even have to call him; he just got up and followed behind us.

"So, what school are you going to again?" I asked, knowing fully well that she hadn't told me. Just hoping that she went to the same one, all though we wouldn't be in the same year. (She's a junior- I'm a senior.)  
>"Redondo Union High, You?" She asked, looking at my hand around her waist, and smiling.<br>"Me too." I struggled to hide my happiness from my voice. I've got to pull myself together.  
>Then, she said something I was not expecting, or rather, I had wanted to ask her.<br>"Will you take me to school? When it starts? In like a week? I'm not very good with finding my way…" she said, seeming to instantly regret it. But, I was secretly happy inside, starting think stupid thoughts through my head.

"_Maybe she likes me too?… no, she just doesn't want to get lost… But she could have gotten directions off the web or something?"  
><em>"Of course I'll take you" I said with a huge grin.  
>"I'll text you later today; we'll go grab lunch or something. Or I could help you move in? " I said, now that we outside her house, and I noticed all the boxes in the yard.<br>"I'd like that" she said smiling. I took her into another hug, and kissed her on the cheek. I could feel her blush under my lips.  
>"Good Night, Good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow." I whispered in her ear, quoting <em>Romeo and Juliet<em> much to her amusement.  
>I watched her as she entered her house, and she closed the door with a final wave of good bye.<p>

_**JULIET'S POV**_

WOW.I slumped against the front door as soon as I shut it.  
>That, was really unexpected.<br>The way he just acted so comfortable, to just…sneak up on me.. Fling me over his shoulder… _KISS ME ON THE CHEEK.  
><em>I could feel my heart flutter just thinking about it. Great, first day here and im all ready falling for a guy.  
>Man, I need to think straight.<br>There's no way he'd think that about me. Sighing, I got up and moved to my bedroom, collapsing onto my bed. *PING*  
>Grumbling, I reached out and grabbed my phone, checking the time, then who sent the message.<br>_9:15am… Romeo.  
><em>I Smiled and opened the message.  
><em>"how'd you sleep? We still on 4 lunch?"<br>_I tapped him a reply.  
><em>Me: " slept well, Wbu? Yea, im up 4 it<br>"Romeo: "Twas okay. Cool, ill pick you up at 11:30?xx"  
>Me: "Sure thing!<em>_x"_

_**Hey guys! Thanks to those who read my last story **__**J**__** please review, I try to update more often.. What do you think should happen next? Is it moving to fast in their friendship? I**__** love you all.**_

*_The Boerboel, the only breed of dog solely and specifically bred to defend the homestead. The dog should give the overall impression of immense substance, strength, power, and physical ability, and should be able to more than amply demonstrate this in his day to day work. Boerboels are a very dominant but intelligent breed, with a strong watchdog instinct. They are self-assured and fearless, but responsive to the needs of the family displaying an intuitive ability to sense if the family is in danger. Like other large dogs with a strong guard instinct, the Boerboel needs to be watched around strangers always, and introduced to friends and other dogs early on to avoid aggression, and like all dogs should never be left with young children unattended.  
>(Via Listverse . com )<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_**IT'S OFFICIAL!**_****

I flung open my closet doors and started to search franticly for what I should wear.  
>We were going out for lunch. LUNCH. Oh for crying out loud. Was this a date?<br>I sighed and collapsed back on my bed.  
><em>Maybe.. If I wear a dress.. One that is kinda casual.. Kinda date-ish.<br>_ I sat up right away. I knew EXACTLY what I was going to wear.

I got up and moved straight to the left hand side of my hangers, searching until I find the perfect dress.  
>It was blue.<br>"Bionic blue" The tag said. I smiled.  
>The dress is covered in All-over scalloped lace, apart from the skinny straps.<br>It was short though, the hem came around 17 inches past my waist.  
>I pulled it on over my wet hair, tying its bow, and moving over to my dresser, where I carefully straightened my hair.<br>I applied my usual make up- Just eyeliner and mascara- to highlight my eyes- along with some clear lip-gloss.  
>I don't really need to use foundation- my skin was clear and even toned.<br>I was lucky for that.  
>I pulled on some roman sandals, and a brown leather bomber jacket, throwing my wallet, phone, spare makeup, and some breath mints (just in case…) into a bag as I heard a knock at the front door.<br>I ran down the stairs as fast as my legs would allow, checking my hair as I pased the mirror, before opening the door.  
>There he was, wearing straight legged creamy brown pants, A plain white t-shirt and a red zip up hoddie, with some colourful Nike high tops. Very simple, but it looked perfect on him.<br>He smiled when he saw me, pulling me into a hug. "You, look amazing." He whispered into my ear.

_**ROMEO'S POV**_

I scanned her up and down. Knowing she was from New York, Living in a house as big- and as expensive- as her's, I would of expected something way to extravagant. But- she looked so casual. Even a dress which I would have thought over played on anyone else, looked casual on her. She just wore it right. I took her hand and lead her to my car._****_

_**2 HOURS LATER**_

_** Juliet's POV**_

He ended up taking me to a little café on the strand, where we had lunch, and he took us back to his house, so now we were sitting on his couch, watching some movie that was on Tv.

I rested my head on his shoulder, and his arm automatically went around my shoulders, and he pulled my legs over his knees.  
>"I'm cold.." He said in a joking voice, smiling.<br>That was when his phone rung.  
>"I'm sorry" He said to me, looking worried that I was annoyed.<br>I smiled at him, to tell him it's okay.

_**Romeo's POV**_

"Hello?"  
>"Hey- It's Merc"<br>"Oh.. Hey Merc, look I'm kinda busy.." I said, looking down at Juliet.  
>"It'll be quick I promise, Okay, So, you know Aalina?"<br>"Yea.. You've don't stop talking about her."  
>"Yea.. Well.. Guess who got a date?"<br>"Oh man! Congrats bro, look that's great but - " I said, wanting to end this conversation quickly.  
>"But where do you come into this? Yea I know, Well, Aalina wont let her go out on her own with me..<br>So.. It has be like, a double date. And Aalina said why don't we finally set you and and Rosaline together?  
>I mean you both like each other. It's about time… Come on, she's the only girl you ever look at."<br>I sighed. Rosaline seemed like a lifetime ago  
>"Look, Man, I'm not interested" I said, looking at juliet, who was now, sitting up straight, but with her legs still across mine.<br>"what? Man come on!"  
>"There's someone else." I stated looking into her eyes.<br>"You mean the slut you met on the plane.." I could hear the anger in his voice.  
>I'd told him about her, he thought she was all over me and just wanted to have sex with me.<br>Man was he WRONG.  
>"Yea, the girl I met on the plane, turns out. She's perfect. Oh yea, don't ever say that about her again."<br>I hung up the phone, placing it on the table.

That's when she kissed me.  
>Full on.<br>Right on my lips.  
>I couldn't help myself, of course I kissed back, wrapping my arms around her waist I pulled her closer, as she wrapped her arms around my neck.<br>I pulled out of the kiss, and she frowned.  
>"You are perfect you know." I said to her.<br>She just giggled in reply, kissing me again, but just a quick one this time.  
>Before settling back into her pervious position.<p>

After a few moments, I made a small cough.  
>"Does.. Does that mean you like me too?" I asked softly, half hoping she wouldn't hear.<br>"I think it does" She winked at me.  
>"Well then, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her, I was nervous as hell, I'd taken a few girls out on dates, but never actually asked them to be my girlfriend.<br>She smiled and whispered a "Yes".  
>I jumped up off the couch, Puling her into a hug, and lifting her into the air, so I could kiss her again.<p>

**Hey guys. Sorry I'm not very pleased with this chapter, I think it doesn't flow very well. I'm sorry about skipping the café, it's just nothing happened and it was boring. I think I might just skip forward a week, till when school starts. **Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

_Seven o'clock.  
><em>I sighed as I stepped out of the shower, It was the first day of school today- a day I was not going to enjoy.  
>The one person I knew in LA, wasn't even in my year so there wouldn't be a single chance to be with him in any of classes.<br>I dried myself quickly, then wrapped the towel around my hair, so it sat on my head like a turban.  
>I had just under an hour before Romeo picked me up, so I had to get ready fast.<p>

I pulled on a pair of pastel blue skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt, then wore a leather varsity jacket over that.  
>I walked over to my dresser where I took my hair out of its wrap, and let it hang loose, I blow-dried, and then straightened it, making sure my fringe fell just right in a sidewards swoop across my face.<br>I applied my usual make up- Eyeliner, mascara, and clear lip-gloss- before moving over to my study desk to pack my bag. I placed all my books in there- along with a hair brush, spare makeup, and my wallet.  
>I placed my phone in my back pocket.<br>I could hear someone coming up my house stairs, and I knew it was Romeo, Because Dad's steps where harder, and Mum had a early shift, Romeo was the only other person who had a key to the house.  
>( I lose mine a lot, so I gave him one, just in case I need it.)<br>"Hello Princess" He said as he walked across my bedroom, pulling me into a hug.  
>I giggled and stood on my tiptoes so I could kiss him. His arms went into a tighter grip around my waist pulling me closer to him as he kissed me back, Eventually placing his hands so he could lift me into the air, where I wrapped my legs around his waist.<br>."Your so small" He said cheekily in between kisses, I pulled back from him.  
>"Your just big!" I said before moving back into the kiss.<br>Even though, I am small, Im only 5'5, with him being around 5'9.  
>I felt him sigh, and I removed my legs from his waist and dropped to the ground.<br>"What's wrong?" I asked frowning at him, he had never had the reaction before.  
>"We have school, I have to go almost the whole day without seeing you…" He murmured to me, blushing slightly.<br>I smiled at him and gave him another quick kiss.  
>"Speaking of school, we better be going" I said, grabbing my bag and pulling on some chucks before leading him out the door of my bedroom.<br>"Good morning princess." I heard my dad mumble, as we walked past the kitchen.  
>"Morning dad," I said, placing a kiss on his cheek. He smiled.<br>I hardly saw my parents now, it was easy with mum, she had always had crazy shifts, but dad had used to stay home with me when I was younger, until I turned 15 and was old enough to stay home by myself.  
>"First day of school, Isn't it?." He asked me, looking down and seeing I wasn't in my pyjamas.<br>"Yea, The schools smaller than my old one, dad, so I'll be fine." I said, noticing his worried expression.  
>"You must be Romeo," He said, eyeing him up and down, Holding out his hand.<br>"It's nice to meet you Sir," Romeo said, shaking my dads hand. I rolled my eyes.  
>"Dad, we gotta go, I'll see you at dinner okay?"I said, pulling Romeo from the kitchen.<br>"Good luck. I love you"  
>"Love you too!" I shouted over my shoulder as I closed the front door behind me.<p>

It was only 8:05 but he said it took around 10 minutes to get to school, and he wanted me to know where my first few classes are, and get me to my year's room, with some time to still spare, And it looked like a lot of others had the same idea.

"Let me see your timetable," he said as he took it out of my hand.  
>"Well, your first class is just two classes to the left from here, and your second is right up those stairs, only class up there, so it's pretty easy for you before first break"<br>He said to me, smiling down, he arm wrapped loosely around my waist.  
>"The JR- Junior room- is just down here," He said as he walked to the right, away from my first class. I followed, Moving closer to him as he pulled his arm tighter around me. He smiled, and kissed the top of my head.<br>That was when I noticed it, the whispers and stares.  
>At first I thought it was because I was a new girl, Though I realised they where staring at Romeo a little more than me, I looked up at him, As if to ask what was going on.<br>"Don't worry about them. They just cant get there heads around the fact that I'm capable of dating." He said with a slight bitterness in his voice. Romeo had warned me, That they would say he slept around and all this, but he said it wasn't true, He was an utter virgin.  
>They were just sour because he never played much interest in the girls at his school, but he'd been a date or two, but only because they had asked him, and he was to polite to say no.<p>

"Here. This is the Junior room. Its OK, But The senior room is just down the hall, if you ever need to find me." he said, smiling down at me.  
>"Hi Romeo!" A Petite girl came skipping up, With her blonde curls bouncing around her, hugging Romeo, then turning to me,<br>"And you must Juliet!" She said, hugging me as well, I smiled, Her happy grin was infectious.  
>"I'm Aalina!"<br>"Merc's girlfriend right?" I said, remembering when Romeo had tried to get me to remember all the names of his friends.  
>"Yea, that's me. I'll be a junior with you, We'll be he bestest of friends!" She said, entwining her arm in mine, and pulling me away from Romeo.<br>"Hey hey hey! I havnet said goodbye!" Romeo shouted, laughing as he pulled me back and kissed me.  
>"Have fun Princess. I love you." He whispered into my ear, and I blushed, Aalina pulling me back to her.<br>"Come on Juliet!" Aalina pulled me away, from Romeo, who was laughing, as he turned to find his other friends. As Aalina tuned me around into the JR, I saw that most people where staring, but when I looked at them, they all quickly went back to their conversations.  
>As she moved me over to where she was sitting, I heard snipets of conversations as I passed<br>._"Why does he like HER? Im 100 times prettier…."  
>"She looks like SUCH a bitch."<br>"LOOK at whats she wearing though! Eww!"  
>"How did she get Romeo! I've been trying for years! He's the hottest guy in school!"<br>"I heard she fucked Romeo on the plane…. Whore.."  
><em>It was when I heard the last one when I snapped my head around and stared at the girl who had said it.  
>I smirked when I took in her clothes.<br>A skirt that barley covered anything, and a low, tight top which she probably thought was "Sexy"  
>"Excuse me?" i said, Placing my hands on my hips.<br>"What do YOU want, Yorkie?" She snapped back, her face turning into a sner as she saw my taken aback face.  
>"I just wanted to tell you, You have something on your face." I said, smiling at her now.<br>"Oh?" She looked surprised.  
>I leaned in closer, peering at her skin.<br>"Oh wait. That's not your face. That's just makeup. Never mind. _Barbie." _I turned, and moved to leave the room as the bell rung.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. oh god, sorry this took me so long! schools been crazy! and sorry about the language her as well. <strong>


End file.
